Just in time
by Gothicragdoll
Summary: 2's thoughts on 9 when he first joined the small group of ragdolls.


Just in Time

I watched helplessly as1 shouted at 9 and was desperately trying to think of something to say in the kid's defense. I looked around and saw everyone else looking away. "I said silence!" 1 shouted with malice. "Don't you ever question me again! I am the leader! I am the reason we're all alive!"

"No." 9 shook his head. "We're not alive at all. We're surviving and that's it. If were truly living we would be hiding and cowering in darkness."

"What do you suggest then?"1 said clearly annoyed.

"I told you. Why don't we fight back? Find out why the monsters want to kill us." 9 looked at all the others. "Don't you want to be able to live freely without worrying if something is going to get us?" no one said anything. 9 opened his mouth in another attempt to, but 1 stopped him.

"Enough!" he shouted and slammed his staff down. 9 stared at him in silence. I was starting to get nervous. I honestly tried to say something, but no sound came out of my mouth. We all stared at 1 to see what would happen next. "You can leave any time you want to." 1 looked at 9.

"1, that's not fair." 1 said. 1 turned sharply to me. I backed away a step.

"I am surprised at you." 1 said softly. "You should know better." 1 looked at all of us, and left. I stared at 1 as he left and after a few moments the others started to head toward the Cathedral. I looked at 9 who stood in the same spot with a sad and bewildered look on his face. We were alone and still I really wanted to say something to him, but couldn't find the right words to say. He looked at me with a blank face and then turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I said. He stopped and turned back to look at me. We looked at each other for a long time. I couldn't bring myself to say it. I knew exactly what he was going through. I once had made the same suggestion a long time ago. 1 was angry and left me all alone. That's when a monster injured me. I never had the courage to fight 1 on this suggestion either. "Don't leave." I said referring to what 1 had told him. I didn't want him gone. It had been so long since I had seen anyone sincerely smile and laugh. He made everyone happy by just being happy himself. He was changing us all little by little. He made the situation we found ourselves in not so bad. Like it was okay to laugh and be happy despite what was going on around us.

"I hadn't any intentions to…not right away at least." He said softly. This panicked me. I shook my head.

"No," I said. "I know 1 can be harsh, but he means well. He just wants to keep us all alive." 9 shook his head.

"I don't think I can live here." He said. "I mean I am just appalled at the existence we bear. It amazes me and saddens me to no end at the attitudes of everyone here. No ones ever smiles or seems to be happy. Not even in the moments when we all feel somewhat safe. They don't even seem to care that we could do something about it and be so much more. That this life given to us was meant to be so much more, and how precious it is and we just waste it sitting here. Hunted daily and afraid."

"Fear is very powerful." I said sadly. I noticed that I have become all of what 9 described. I was once like him. Young, full of life, happy and as time progressed it was all stomped out. I let myself become this and I felt ashamed. I looked away from him.

"It doesn't have to be." He said. "I'm not saying that it's bad to be afraid. Everyone is afraid of something and it doesn't mean we're brave because we have no fears, but if we could stand up to the monsters and defeat them we don't have to be afraid all the time."

I smiled at what he said. He was right. I looked up at him as he spoke. "You know what?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I agree with you, and you're right about the attitudes of the others around here. Perhaps…perhaps you could change that." He looked at me like he never thought of that before. I could see him thinking and he slowly smiled. He nodded his head and laughed. I was shocked by this, and even more shocked when he came and hugged me. He let go and started in the direction of the others. He stopped and looked back at me. "Thanks, 2." He said. He looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes. I use have that. It was a long time ago.

"No problem." I said with a warm smile. When he was gone I had to laugh myself. Maybe…just maybe this boy is what we really needed. Our time was getting short and I don't know how much longer our race was going to last just hiding I looked in the distance into the darkness. I was sure I heard some growling noises. I held my breath and started heading for the Cathedral. I saw him up ahead talking to 5 excitedly about something and had to smile again. I was sure he was sent to us by heaven. He had come to us just in time.


End file.
